Happy Dragneel's Master Plan
by Omnitrix10
Summary: Happy has a plan to get Natsu and Lisanna together. A Natsu x Lisanna story.


I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Happy Dragneel's Master Plan**

By

Omnitrix10

Within the Fairy Tail guild hall sat a pink haired young man staring at a young woman with short snow white hair, blue eyes and her guild mark back on her left shoulder standing at the bar talking to her sister.

"Hey Natsu?" asked a blue cat sitting next to on the table eating a fish.

"Yeah little buddy?" the salmon colored haired fire dragon slayer replied.

"Why don't you just go talk to her? You're clearly still in love with her" Happy said in a teasing tone.

"URGH I know" Natsu said loudly "I Just wish I figured out that's what I felt before she disappeared, I mean she was gone for two years I don't know if she loves me the way I love her."

 _Natsu is a lot smarter than most know he just has trouble finding the right words. People also think Natsu doesn't notice girls or have a romantic bone in his body but truth is he has only ever noticed Lisanna and he can be romantic the way he talks in his sleep proves that_ Happy thought.

"She definitely does your just both waiting for the other to make the first move and the two of you may as well have been together before she disappeared you were that close " Happy said.

"How would you know?"

"Because I have a girlfriend" Happy reminded him "That and Carla's been making me watch romantic movies with her."

"Any Ideas Happy?"

"Invite her on a job" Happy answered before flying over to grab a job request.

"The request says we need to deal with some monsters on top of a snowy mountain who have been attacking the village at the bottom of the mountain."

"Yeah great idea thanks Happy" Natsu said before heading towards the bar.

"Hey Mira can I talk to Lisanna for a second" Natsu asked stopping the sisters conversation.

"Sure Natsu" Mira replies before walking away with a knowing smirk.

"H-Hi Natsu" Lisanna stuttered out.

"H-Hey Lisanna" Natsu said with an equally large stutter.

"What's up?" Lisanna asked with a smile but a nervous tone of voice.

"Me and Happy are going on a job, you wanna come?" Natsu asked with signature massive grin.

"S-Sure I'd love to" said Lisanna

"Awesome, make sure you wear warm clothes it's gonna be cold" said Natsu grin even wider.

 **Halfway Up The Mountain**

Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy made it halfway up the mountain. Natsu was wearing his regular outfit with one sleeve, Happy flying alongside him wearing a small scarf similar Natsu's own, Lisanna on the other side of the dragon slayer wearing a large puffy jacket, earmuffs and boots.

"S-Sooo cold" Happy stuttered out flying into Natsu's jacket to keep warm from the natural of the fire dragon slayer.

"You okay Happy?" the pink haired young man questioned the Exceed with a look of concern.

"Aye Sir, much better now" Happy replied.

As Natsu smiles down at Happy he hears teeth chattering to his side, looking over he sees Lisanna hugging herself teeth chattering. Natsu began unwrapping his scarf before moving behind Lisanna and carefully wrapping his scarf around her neck.

Lisanna turned around with a blush on her cheeks to find Natsu with an equally red face "Thanks Natsu."

"Anytime Lisanna."

"I'm going to scout ahead for the monsters" Happy said before flying out of Natsu's jacket. _Time to put my master plan into action._ Happy thought before pulling something out of the green bag on his back before activating it creating a loud sound.

"AVALANCHE" Happy screamed heading back to Natsu and Lisanna.

Natsu whipped his head around seeing a massive amount of quickly tumbling snow. He grabs Happy and picks up a fallen Lisanna bridal style and runs towards a cave.

 **The Cave**

Skidding into the cave Natsu looks up to see the cave entrance blocked by the avalanche.

"Lisanna, Happy you okay" the dragon slayer asked looking down at the girl and exceed in his arms with a smile.

"Aye Sir" Happy replied.

"I'm okay Natsu" Lisanna answered.

Carefully setting down the beautiful white haired girl and Happy before moving towards the blocked entrance. Pulling his fist back Natsu prepares to clear the entrance of the wall of snow.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** " Natsu yelled as he punched the solid wall of snow but all he could muster was a small flame.

"Sorry guys, I don't have enough energy to bust the wall" Natsu apologized before sitting next to Lisanna who was sitting with her back up against the wall.

"I'll go check the rest of the rest of the cave for a way out" happy said before flying off deeper into the cave.

"H-Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Lisanna?"

"D-Do you like anyone, romantically I mean?

"Y-Yes I do."

"Do I know her?

"Yeah, you know her really well."

"I-Is it Lucy? Lisanna stuttered with tears welling up in her eyes

Noticing the tears Natsu quickly says "No, No, No It's not Lucy." Natsu wipes away her tears with his thumb before continuing "It's you Lisanna, It's always been you and always will be."

"Really?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"Yes really, I love you Lisanna" Natsu says pulling her into passionate kiss.

"I Love you too Natsu" Lisanna spoke breathing heavy after breaking the kiss.

At that moment Happy came back round the corner holding a small box "Here looks like you need this."

Natsu carefully takes the box before getting on one knee.

"Lisanna Strauss will you marry me and join me on my adventure?" Natsu asks with a smile and hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Yes Natsu Dragneel of course I will." Lisanna said with a huge grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

Natsu then pulls Lisanna into another deep kiss and slips a beautiful ring with a small dragon scales like design.

"Natsu when did you get that ring?"

"Igneel gave it to me said i should give it to the one I truly love, I wanted give it to you 2 years ago."

"Oh Natsu, I love you so much."

"I love you too Lisanna."

"Alright now we can leave" Happy said with a smirk, happy for his best friends and closest thing he has to parents even if he did meet his biological parents in edolas.

"What do you mean Happy the only way out is blocked" Natsu questioned while hugging Lisanna.

Happy then grabs a fire filled lacrima out of the green bag on his back.

"Have you had this the whole time?" Natsu and Lisanna asked in unison.

"Yeah, this whole thing was planned by Mira and I also Makarov let us submit the fake job request" Happy answered with a big smile although slightly nervous how they would react to being tricked.

Natsu and Lisanna both turned to each other, smiling and turning back to Happy before saying "Thanks Happy" in unison.

"Anytime, you just needed a push in the right direction."

Natsu grabs the fire filled lacrima and eats the fire from it before walking over to the wall of snow.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** " Natsu shouts as he punches the wall of snow again this time completely destroying it.

"Should we head back to the guild Honey" Natsu asks Lisanna before picking her up bridal style once again.

"Sounds good dear" Lisanna replies with a giggle from his arms and pulling him into a quick but deep kiss.

The two then left the cave with Happy flying above to their peaceful but adventure filled future together.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I hope the people who read this story enjoyed it. Natsu and Lisanna are one of my favourite pairings in Fairy Tail.

I really like Happy so I wanted to give him a last name and gave him a girlfriend in Carla.

Also the fire filled lacrima made sense to me and I had no idea what to do for the ring design I know nothing about rings.

I know Lisanna's guild got moved but I Like the idea of both her and Natsu having it on one of their shoulders.

If you left a review that would be cool.


End file.
